


Boredom

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [53]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley feels like there is nothing interesting to do anymore in their immortal life. Aziraphale is there to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> It's uuuuhexecutive dysfunction baby

Crowley flaps down onto the couch face-first.

She doesn't know what to do. It feels like there _isn't_ anything to do at all. Which is bullshit, of course, but- still.

The TV is running. Crowley doesn't feel like listening or turning around to watch. She could always change the channel, but- meh.

Nothing else to do on the couch. And she doesn't really feel like leaving the couch, either, now that she's on it. Plus what would she even do? Annoy Aziraphale at his desk? Go shout at some plants? Trip some idiots on the street? Eh. Nothing that seems like fun usually seems like fun now.

She can just keep laying here, of course... That sure seems as good an option as any...

  


Crowley doesn't even know how long she's been there when Aziraphale's voice resounds through the room.

"Crowley? I'm done in here for the day, what did you want to do for the evening?"

Crowley doesn't even reply. Not because she wants to ignore Aziraphale- not that, never that. It's just that she doesn't know what to answer, and answering itself seems like such a _task_ that she doesn't feel up to... By the time she could have made up her mind to say something, Aziraphale has already entered the room and walked up to the couch.

"Crowley?" 

The demon blinks, turns her head so she can squint up at the other. "Hm?" 

"Oh, have I woken you up? Sorry, dear, I just wanted to ask what you wanted to do tonight!" 

Aziraphale is so cheerful... Crowley knows she could try to ignore whatever is pushing her down, pretend to be as cheerful as the angel... But she can't make herself.

"Nothin'" she grumbles.

"Nothing?" Aziraphale asks, taken aback.

"Nothing, Angel, nothing... Except-" she eyes the liquor cabinet in the corner. Aziraphale noticed the look, and together with Crowley's grumbled reply it's enough to know what is going on.

Scolding, the angel crosses his arms and steps around Crowley so she can't see the cabinet any longer. "No, Crowley! You know as well as I do that it's a bad idea for you to drink when you're in one of your moods."

Moods. _Moods_.

Crowley sneers.

As if she were just in a _bad mood_ and could stop being like that at any moment if she only wanted to, she thinks sarcastically. _Moods_. Honestly.

Turning herself into a snake, she squishes into the gap between the cushions and the back of the couch to sulk.

  


Aziraphale immediately knows that he offended her in some way...

"Crowley, dearest?"

The snake makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sniff, if snakes can do that.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to anger you- I know you have problems with depression sometimes, but you don't usually want to talk about it, so I thought..." 

Crowley curls up tighter around herself. Stupid angel must be stupidly perfect and even be so nice when she herself gets it all wrong...

"Crowley? Would it be alright if I sat down next to you?" Aziraphale asks, and Crowley extracts her head enough to nod.

Aziraphale sits down and gently starts stroking her coils.

"Oh, my dear- oh, sorry, I don't even know what gender you have today, my love..."

The angel sounds chagrined- usually, he can tell Crowley's gender pretty well, but today- it's not his fault, Crowley knows that she is too depressed to even show any gender expression right now. Or any expression at all.

"'m ssshe" she hisses quietly.

"Alright then, my dear girl." Aziraphale smiles down at her. "How about we just cuddle for the evening? If you don't really want to do anything, at least you don't have to be alone."

Crowley partly slithers out of the couch and is all too happy to let Aziraphale pick her up and drape her across his body.

"I love you, my dear" Aziraphale presses a soft kiss to her head. "I do hope you feel better soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I wasn't feeling so good but now that I'm slightly better I was at least able to force myself to write sth. Using Crowley to write about my feelings is #therapy lol  
Also yay I managed to not skip any classes (at least physically. I did sleep through Globalisation but that's nothing new)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> Also after finding out that I prooobabbblllyyyy have fibromyalgia (not diagnosed) (yet) (I mean I have all the damn symptoms & nothing else seems to fit so) (still want to have it diagnosed mostly just so ppl will frigging_ believe me_ that I have a problem) I'm thinking about having Crowley suffer some more to be more like me lol. Poor deary.


End file.
